<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snack Run by AnnieRya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972445">Snack Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya'>AnnieRya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr asks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila ditches another help the community class event claiming she can’t make it. She finally gets bored of staying home all day to keep her cover. She sees no harm in getting out for once since the class is busy. Too bad for her the class catches her because the event was cancelled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr asks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snack Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila was in the middle of a  movie when she realized something, there was no food in the house, She wouldn’t be home with the groceries till later, ‘Guess I have to go buy something.’ She shrugged and grabbed her purse.</p><p>‘It’s not like they’ll see me or anything, there to busy with that stupid event.’ She thought running down to the store, The fates were not in her favour that day, they actually hated her and have been waiting months for this moment.</p><p>— </p><p>“Well, that was unexpected.” Rose said, The teens were sulking towards Marinette’s house after the event got cancelled, apparently open candles were a fire hazard. Juleka nodded “Well we have a nothing else planned, Who wants pizza?”, Kim shook his head “All the places are closed.”  They all groaned, today wasn’t their day.</p><p>“Wanna make some at my place?” The bluenette suggested, and thus they headed to the store, After picking up some toppings, Marinette made her way to the check out while the other caught up.</p><p> Someone bumped into her “Lila?” Marinette asked, Lila looked shocked “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with somewhere?” she asked, Before she could respond the others rolled up.</p><p>“Lila I thought you were in New Orleans?” Rose asked, the others nodded before she could answer her mom walked in “Lila I see you wanted to do the shopping.” Ms. Rossi said walking up to her daughter. “Did your trip get cancelled Ms.Rossi?” Juleka asked, “What trip?” Ms. Rossi asked </p><p>The fates were definitely out for her, they owed Tikki money after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and leave kudos please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>